Barney's Funny Symphony
Barney's Funny Symphony & Other Stories is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was only released on DVD to stores on October 9, 2017 in the United Kingdom in Europe and Australia. Plot Join Barney and his friends as they teach about silly orchestras, visitors and hats! Riff conducts a funny symphony in a concert, a visitor Frankie from England came to visit Barney and his friends and of course, the kids take turns wearing a hat. Episodes * Riff's Funny Symphony * Meet a Visitor * One Hat Fits All Cast Riff's Funny Symphony * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Meet a Visitor * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Frankie (Michael Sweeney) One Hat Fits All * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) Song List Riff's Funny Symphony # The Barney Theme Song # I Hear Music Everywhere # Listen # Won't You Imagine with Me # Our Friend Barney Had a Band # Blue Danube Waltz # Orchestra Medley (London Bridge/William Tell Overture (Instrumental)) # A Friend Like You Barney Music Box Segment # Itsy Bitsy Spider Meet a Visitor # The Welcome Song # The Friendship Song # Ring Around the Rosie # Games # The Idea Song # Lookie! It's a Cookie! # I Love You Barney Music Box Segment # The Wheels on the Bus One Hat Fits All # That's Hats # Taking Turns # Share Your Stuff # A Silly Hat # I Love You Trivia * In Riff's Funny Symphony, seventeen of these kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) are wearing the same clothes: ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * In Meet a Visitor, eight of the kids (Megan, Tyler, Laura, Marcos, Mei, Lily, Tori and Myra) are wearing the same clothes: ** Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * In One Hat Fits All, four of these kids (Amy, Melanie, Marcos and Megan) are wearing the same clothes: ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * On the front cover of the U.K. DVD release, that shows Barney, Riff and 3 kids (Ryan, Olivia and Tracy) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes: ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * On the back cover of the U.K. DVD release, that shows BJ, Baby Bop and the 4 kids (Melanie, Amy, Megan and Marcos) are wearing the same clothes: ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. Category:Season 11 U.K. Episodes Released on Home Video